


Defection

by BlackCornflower



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCornflower/pseuds/BlackCornflower
Summary: What's the real? What's the false?





	Defection

| Section One  
  
  
Chapter I  As it's in heaven  
被春雨浸润过的鸥鸣跌落在蔚蓝的海面上，海水微涨。  
哈尔站在海滨城的写字楼上，俯瞰着这座被绿意包裹着的城市。如今的他已从飞行动力工程专业毕业，有一份令人羡慕的好工作，在为他的恋人卡萝的公司效力。  
现在正值下班时分，楼下车水马龙。哈尔转身一边期待着母亲准备的晚餐的内容，一边保存数据并关闭他的电脑。今天他的哥哥也要回来与全家一起聚餐，以商量筹备后天他与卡萝的婚礼。  
整理完毕，他捏了捏怀里被他的体温温暖的钻戒，嘴角上扬出一缕不易察觉的弧度，就像这枚钻戒承载着他的天堂。  
对于他来说，人生虽不算完美，但也让他非常满意。他有一个不错的家庭：一位慈爱的父亲，经常会在他迷茫时鼓励他前进；一位严格的母亲，总是爱对他唠唠叨叨，但都是刀子嘴豆腐心，每到冬季哈尔要出差时，她会一边骂着他冒冒失失，一边还是生怕他感冒一个劲往他行李中放毛衣；一位责任心极强的兄长，为他为这个家操碎了心；以及一个乖顺听话的侄子。  
今天下班稍晚，又要堵车，得搞快点回去才行。想到这里，他轰足油门，迎着金色的晚霞朝家的方向驶去。  
  
Chapter II  What's true，what's false  
哈尔.乔丹去世了。  
这个令人难以接受的消息很快跟随着斯图尔特来到了地球，整个正义联盟笼罩在一遍死一般的沉寂中。  
  
————————————————分割线————————————————  
  
"喂，你给我听清楚，你灯戒中的能量不足以完全承受一次爆炸，你最好先别碰那玩意儿，我们再想想办法，一定有更好的点子。"基洛沃格粗犷而又模糊的声音从灯戒中响起。  
这次哈尔奉命去调查1024号扇区绿灯侠非正常死亡的真相，谁知刚到了这片扇区就遭遇了红灯魔的大队人马正在血洗去世绿灯侠的母星，并在上面安装了连接星核的爆炸装置。为了保护这些无辜的居民，哈尔随即与对方展开了遭遇战，其间哈尔试图联络oa，然而信号却一直被屏蔽，直到哈尔杀出一条血路摧毁了大部分屏蔽设施才得以就近联系上正巧路过相邻扇区的基洛沃格，随后基洛沃格前来驰援。  
"哦，是的，如果你有办法冲到血池那边去抢到阿托希塔斯那里去抢到遥控装置并揍死他丫挺的，或者是你在我身边且有办法帮我一瞬间把这个星球上的一万多居民顺利转移到安全的地方，那我就愿意听你说的。"哈尔有些急躁，现在他尽全力维持着平稳的快速运动，飞向太空。  
"听着，老兄，我理解你因为曾痛失亲人而一定要拯救这个星球的心情，但是我们不想失去你。"  
"我也是，"哈尔沉默了一会，接着说，"替我向地球上的朋友们捎句话，就说记得帮我留一份炸鸡和啤酒，我回来后要好好吃一顿。"说完，他掐断了信号，基洛沃格急迫的咆哮声突兀地消失了。  
红灯的复仇对象肯定是屡屡打抱不平使他们计划受挫的绿灯侠，因为绿灯侠的死，所以才迁怒于他的母星。所以，此时此刻，重创他们伙伴的哈尔自然成了首要报复打击对象。失去了理智的红灯们发现了哈尔，纷纷放下手中发抖的民众，席卷着怒吼向他飞来，这次是一次凶多吉少的战斗，哈尔要么能量用尽被杀，要么能量枯竭窒息在没氧气的地方。  
如果时间允许的话，哈尔或许会故作潇洒地说，放马过来吧，我不会害怕的。  
不过现在时间还剩一分半钟，定时炸弹就要爆炸了。哈尔此时已经在离小行星相当距离的太空中，哈尔随即打算抛弃爆炸装置，然后降落到其他星球借助崎岖的地势与他们周旋，等待其他绿灯的救援。  
可就在这时，不可思议的一幕出现了，远方闪现一束明黄，眼看就要追上哈尔的两个红灯魔被齐刷刷地削掉了半个脑袋。几点鲜血飞溅到了哈尔身上，烧灼带来的疼痛感让哈尔吃痛得咬了咬牙，紧接着那两个红灯魔发出凄厉的惨叫声被红色的能量烧灼殆尽。  
黄光以最快的速度向他移动，这时他看清了来者正是塞尼斯托。  
"乔丹！快把东西扔掉，那是......"哈尔敢打赌，塞尼斯托从来没像现在这么急促地对他说过话，换做是以前他还是绿灯的时候，他总喜欢慢条斯理有条不紊地对哈尔进行暴力性说教。  
时间真是奇怪的东西，即使过去的时间再久，被机械超人和芒戈毁灭的海滨城遗迹还是在哈尔濒死的一瞬间变得历历在目，亲人朋友的面庞在他脑海里一闪而过。  
那时一切都已经晚了，他还来不及带出他的侄子以及因为母亲去世而不想再见到他的哥哥，更别说向他们道歉。  
而卡萝变成了星蓝石——变成了他抹不去的噩梦。  
不过，至于塞尼斯托还想说什么，哈尔已经无法听得分明，因为突如其来的轰鸣声覆盖了一切，哈尔只来得及最后看一眼他的宿敌眼中的惊恐。  
哦，真好笑，原来每天都说着要用恐惧来统治世界的老顽固竟然自己也会害怕啊。哈尔这样想着，湮没在了纯白色的光焰中。  
  
Chapter III  Nightmare  
哈尔猛地从床上翻身坐起，他梦见自己的婚礼居然成为了葬礼，这是个糟糕的梦境，昨晚真不该熬夜。  
天还没有亮，但东方的天空已泛起了熹微的白色。  
哈尔索性放弃了睡回笼觉的打算，走到了冰箱前，拿出自己昨晚为卡萝打包的炸鸡和一罐啤酒，来为自己咕咕叫的肚子垫个底。  
事实证明，哈尔应该去开开运，因为晦气的事情不止一件。他随手翻了翻报纸，发现报纸除了扉页外，内页居然全是白纸。  
该死，现在的报纸印刷都这么粗制滥造么？  
"Honey，起得这么早？"卡萝穿着粉紫色的吊带睡裙从后面将他搂住，火辣的身材让哈尔有些按捺不住。昨天哈尔先回到了他们的新居，卡萝加班到很晚才回来，他为了等卡萝也睡得很晚。  
"唔，没事，只是有些落枕。"哈尔摇了摇头，故作轻松。  
"哈尔，你真不善于撒谎，说吧，是不是想到明天就有些小紧张啊？"卡萝坐到了他的身边，打开一罐啤酒。  
"嗯哼～"哈尔慵懒地躺倒在沙发上，对卡萝的发问不置可否。  
不知为什么，看到卡萝睡裙的颜色让他非常不悦。  
  
Chapter IV  You will never leave me  
"放下哈尔的戒指！"基洛沃格的怒吼从不远处传来。  
塞尼斯托皱了皱眉，轻蔑地瞥了基洛沃格一眼："你算什么东西，守护者的走狗可没资格命令我。"  
塞尼斯托是一个固执的人，比如任何人都无法将他认为本属于他的东西拿回来，即使这需要以命相博。  
"最好别让我说第二遍，你这个叛徒，我不介意再把你扔进死牢里。"基洛沃格的灯戒闪耀着锐利的绿光，蓄势待发。  
"你打算用这个来当你的遗嘱么？"塞尼斯托认为拌嘴是一件效率低下的事情，所以他投影出长满獠牙的尖耳怪兽扑向基洛沃格。  
基洛沃格也不甘示弱地投影一只向巨型犀牛一样的动物。  
闪烁着黄光和绿光的野兽凭空闪现，在空中激烈地撕咬，犀牛用利角送给怪兽一记头槌，怪兽用长满尖的血盆大口咬断了犀牛的脖子，然后怪兽又被基洛沃格投影出的巨斧劈成两半。接着，基洛沃格还没来得及得意就被黄色的锁链缠个严严实实，然后迎面而来的是塞尼斯托投影的陨石。  
基洛沃格结实地挨了一记，有些头昏脑胀，他摇了摇头，挣脱锁链，尽量集中意志力在自己背上投影出单兵重型肩背式机关枪向塞尼斯托冲过来的方向一阵扫射。  
塞尼斯托用灯戒扯过一旁的炸弹残片扔向基洛沃格，基洛沃格发射一枚火箭炮将残片轰得粉碎。可就这么短短的一瞬间足以让塞尼斯托近身并且用利剑洞穿基洛沃格的左肩，鲜血顿时喷薄而出。  
"被我亲自赐予恐惧是你的荣幸，基洛沃格。"塞尼斯托手中的剑变换了一个角度斩向基洛沃格的颈部。  
"呯！"在这千钧一发的时刻，一束绿光击碎了黄色的剑——是援军到了。  
"没事吧，哥们？"赶来的80号扇区绿灯侠连忙扶住基洛沃格，基洛沃格发出几声无力的轻咳，嘴里吐出一些血沫，吃力地指着塞尼斯托的方向："哈尔......戒指......"  
后续驰援的灯侠们纷纷望向塞尼斯托，塞尼斯托用他带有金属色彩的眼睛俯视众人："总有一天，你们将臣服于恐惧，臣服于我！"然后，他打开虫洞，带着哈尔的灯戒头也不回地离开了。  
  
Chapter V  It's the time to..  
哈尔又做了噩梦，相比于昨晚的那一次，更加的离奇，也更加......令人难以启齿得真实。  
他竟然被一个身着奇装异服的外星人压倒在岩石上强吻，下巴被他的手卡得死死的。  
他想挣扎，可是他的手却不听使唤地将对方的后颈搂住，与对方热吻缠绵。对方是谁？哈尔竭尽全力思考，记忆的碎片如深蓝色大海中的光点，当你用手去触摸，它就像一条鱼般灵活地从你指缝中溜走。但是哈尔信任那个怀抱，与那个人并肩作战可以托付自己的后背。  
疼痛将哈尔唤醒，他才发现自己躺在地板上，裹着薄被。  
哈尔摸了摸自己的脑袋，确认自己没发烧，又扯了扯自己的脸皮，轻微的痛感确认自己回到了现实世界，这才松了口气。那的确是一个噩梦，不过......那个深吻让哈尔浑身燥热起来。  
  
——————————————————分割线——————————————————  
  
白鸽打着呼哨翱翔于苍空，教堂的钟声回响于耳边。  
今天是哈尔的婚期，一大早亲朋好友们就热络地汇聚在了教堂外，鲜花、草地、红酒以及白色的哥特风海湾教堂。  
被花瓣装点得五彩缤纷的婚车载来了他的新娘，他的朋友为他喝彩欢呼，他西装革履，打着深绿色的古典斜纹领带，站在红地毯上，与他的朋友对饮红酒。  
不一会，又来了几个赶远路过来的朋友，后面还跟着一个生面孔。  
"请问，您是？"哈尔走过去确认他手里有没有请柬。  
来人带着金丝眼镜，眼睛是少有的金色，黑色的头发打点得一丝不苟，配上金色的蝴蝶领结，气宇不凡。  
不知为何，这个人有些似曾相识。  
来者将手中的请柬递了过来，推了推眼镜框，露出一副长辈的说教架势："乔丹，你真的就满足于此么？"  
哈尔一愣，随即一笑："当然不满足，我会更加努力，回应您对卡萝的期待。"哈尔确信他不认识这个老家伙，大概是卡萝那边的熟人吧，不过说教的口气倒是和那谁一样讨厌。  
等等，"那谁"是谁？  
头有些晕眩，思维开始变得不清晰。  
来者似乎对这个回答不满意，挑了挑眉："我说的是，你就满足于这种低级的自我意识泛滥么？"  
哈尔感觉到一种久违但熟悉的冲动，但他强忍着怒火，对来者做了个"请便"的手势，然后准备离开，谁知来者竟拉起他的领带。  
这一次哈尔真的被激怒了，他照着来人的下巴就是一记勾拳，来人被打退了好几步。  
"看来你需要更多的教育，乔丹。"来者佩戴的金色戒指发出了刺眼的金黄，金黄散尽，哈尔发现这个人就是噩梦的主角，他正穿着那套紧身制服悬浮在空中。  
然后一束金黄的光线向他袭来，他侧身堪堪躲过，他一个坐办公室的人从没想过自己居然如此敏捷。  
光线射向教堂外的一根石柱，教堂的一角应声而倒，地面摇晃，灰尘石砾漫天飞舞。  
哈尔正准备救人，可就在这时，诡异的一幕出现了，人们仿佛无视了身边发生的一切，仍然在抖动的地面上，在灰烬中笑着品酒聊天，甚至连手里的高脚杯碎了，里面的红酒流了一地都浑然不知。教堂的钟声仍然不紧不慢地敲响，鸽子仍然在打着欢乐的呼哨穿越滚滚灰尘。  
"你他妈到底做了什么？！"哈尔咆哮着质问这个不善的来者。  
"不，乔丹，问题是你到底做了什么？"这个家伙用他手指上佩戴的灯戒发出的黄光将哈尔从地面托起，哈尔动弹不得，就这样被他带着飞过教堂尖尖的穹顶，然后穿过藏书楼的落地窗，哈尔乘机用胳膊击碎落地窗彩色的琉璃，拿着其中一块最大的用尽全力扔向这个混蛋。接着，哈尔被重重地丢在地上。  
"唔嗯，"感觉痛感袭向全身，哈尔艰难地爬了起来，看到金色的光线透过破碎的落地窗跌落进来，这个不速之客踏着纷飞的七色琉璃碎屑向哈尔走来，他冰冷的金色眼眸后面仿佛燃烧着地狱经久不熄的业火。  
藏书楼的书架被黄光拉扯得东倒西歪，被撕烂的书页随风舞动。  
哈尔看着他的眼睛，忽然记起了这个人的名字——塞尼斯托。  
"乔丹，现在告诉我，什么是真实，什么是幻影？"塞尼斯托一袭披风翻飞着，空荡的藏书楼里只听得到他战靴踏在木地板上的回响，"你花了十五年时间挣扎着从视差那解脱，就长了这点本事？"  
哦，不，现在的塞尼斯托或许叫视差怪更合适，但是与哈尔不同，塞尼斯托用强大的意志力控制了视差怪，并游刃有余地使用着名为"恐惧"的力量。  
哈尔低着头，看着塞尼斯托的战靴一步步靠近他，最终站定在一层层只字全无的白纸上。不止是地上的白纸，就连完整的经书上，也是除了扉页外什么都没有。  
"你的世界就像这些废纸一样，空洞无聊。"塞尼斯托的毒舌倒是一点都没退步。  
"你根本不懂这一切对我意味着什么！"哈尔的头埋得更低了，棕色的刘海挡住了他原本清秀的眉宇，他的表情不甚分明。  
"的确，我不明白，我也不想明白你在你戒指里面创造世界这种荒唐事。但是作为你的师长，我有责任治好你的妄想症。你是我的，哪怕是戒指也无法将你从我这里带走，因为这是我规定！"塞尼斯托式的关怀让哈尔很不受用。  
正当哈尔想反唇相讥时，绿色的光芒照亮了整个藏书楼，光华散尽，他发现自己站在了教堂里，手里捧着一束红玫瑰，似乎什么都没发生过，塞尼斯托则不知所踪。四周围着已经在海滨城毁灭时逝去的亲友，他们向空中抛撒着彩纸和花瓣，新娘卡萝的两颊微红，笑容在她脸上绽放，她的伴娘为她托着长长的白裙，在她父亲的伴随下向他走来。  
美丽的新娘，她说，她说："哈尔，为我留下来，为我们留下来，这里才是你希望修复的现实，这里才有你最渴望的生活，这里才有你曾经无法挽救的亲人。你是这个世界的主宰，你可以永远和大家一起幸福的生活在这里，我会作为一个幸福的母亲养育我们的孩子，你的父亲仍然是我们的公司里永不破灭的神话，海滨城将会永远屹立不倒。在这里没有超级恶棍，也没有超级英雄，只有永恒的安宁和闲适。"  
哈尔的双拳紧握，手中的玫瑰如血，开始凋零。他的牙齿咬破了嘴唇，一丝腥咸如心中的钝痛慢慢扩散。  
教堂的大门被塞尼斯托猛地撞开，门外的世界和教堂内的世界截然不同。教堂里，洁白的阳光透过"十"字天窗被打碎在彩色的琉璃上，纯粹的时间在这里停留，这里只有欢声笑语，人们为这一对新人送上最美的祝福；大门外，则是阴森黑暗的海滨城废墟，上空乌云密布，隐约可以听到从城市旧址中传出孤魂野鬼的悲鸣。  
塞尼斯托站在阴影中，哈尔站在光芒里，他们相视而立，相距咫尺，却隔了两个世界。  
"哈尔。"塞尼斯托第一次喊了哈尔的名，语调平静，声音不大，然而掷地有声。  
哈尔转身背对塞尼斯托，走向卡萝，将手放在她的双肩，把她拥入怀中，嘴唇轻点她的额头："对不起，我非常爱你们，我也曾经因为无法挽救任何人而感到愧疚，竭力想要改变这种现状，结果造成更多的伤害。现在，外面的世界虽然扭曲虽然残酷，但我必须离开这里，即使这意味着彻底的失去。绿灯侠不可以自私，因为这是我的使命。你们都是我最爱的亲人朋友，我发誓你们是我记忆中永远不会被抹去的宝贵记忆！"  
窗户碎裂，温暖的阳光洒在教堂里，亲友们的身影逐渐被阳光穿透，慢慢淡去，最后幻化成了光斑，消失在空气里，白色的鸽羽徐徐落下。  
教堂里最终只剩下绿灯哈尔和视差塞尼斯托。  
  
Chapter VI  Sin  
原罪的原因是人滥用自由意志。要么意志是罪的第一因；要么罪便没有第一因。罪不可能归于别人，只能归于犯罪者；也不能归于犯罪者，除非他意愿之。  
——奥古斯丁《论自由意志》  
  
自从人类失乐园，堕落到凡间，罪孽也就此开始滋生。  
一个罪孽的结束往往是另一个罪孽的开端，因果的齿轮不断地恶性循环。机械超人和芒戈摧毁了海滨城，哈尔摧毁了绿灯军团和OA，成为了恐惧的代名词。  
哈尔曾经受到塞尼斯托的诱导而滥用过他的意志，那便是他的原罪，塞尼斯托（Sinestro）便是他原罪的本源，罪恶这个单词（Sin）甚至就镌刻在塞尼斯托的本名中。  
后来，他尝试着用上帝的复仇之灵赎罪，斩断他的过去。而现在，他选择了不再逃避，背负他的过去。  
"道别结束了？"塞尼斯托斜靠在门边，盯着站在原地还保持着与已经消失的卡萝相拥姿势的哈尔看。  
哈尔回头踏着花瓣和白羽走了过来，他的手指上多出一枚绿色的灯戒，绿光温润如翡翠，又似蓄势涌动的幽火。  
等到他走到塞尼斯托跟前时，他用灯戒的绿光以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓取塞尼斯托然后猛地砸到地上，光洁的石板应声而碎，他说："我们讫了，你这个混蛋！"  
塞尼斯托毫发无伤地快速迫近，黄色的飞刃密集地插在绿色的盾牌上。接着，哈尔投射出飞机引擎向塞尼斯托撞去，塞尼斯托回之以肩扛式导弹......  
这么多年来，两人见面就打的习惯一点都没有改变，就算以前两人曾经由敌对转向短暂合作，就算是曾经两人有过一次意外的吻，但两人关系在外人看来还是针尖对麦芒，相看两相厌。  
战斗从一开始的对轰变成了绿刀黄刃的短兵相接再到毫无技术含量的肉搏，期间势均力敌，虽然看起来哈尔撑得更辛苦一些。  
最终，哈尔打累了，挥手示意暂停，坐在红地毯上，塞尼斯托不依不饶地上前将他一把按倒在地，哈尔在后脑勺触地的瞬间发出不满的哼声。  
"现在发泄完了？乔丹，你需要回幼稚园重新接受礼仪教育，看看你自己这副德行，满口粗鄙之语......"哈尔知道接下来这个控制狂又要开始说教和责难了，当初这个老顽固变成了黄灯，还是喜欢婆婆妈妈，一边和他交战一边说教，让人莫名火大。于是哈尔揪住他的领子，把他往下一拉，将废话和怨言都堵回了塞尼斯托的嘴里。  
哈尔用舌尖轻舔了几下塞尼斯托的嘴唇，塞尼斯托愣了一下，随即强势且热烈的回应，夺回了主导权，将舌头探入了哈尔的口中。  
哈尔的口腔中弥漫着类似于铁的咸腥，像毒酒般令人疯狂，于是蜻蜓点水变为了力争高下的撕咬，两人都互不相让，鲜血刺激着他们的神经。在哈尔的人生中，少不了各种各样的粉色，和她们的吻不同，塞尼斯托的吻霸道且疯狂，但却有让人溃败沉沦的魅惑。哈尔感觉到他的身体有些异样，那种燥热感令人气紧，两人略微抬头的下身贴在了一起，相互磨蹭的酥麻快感扩散到全身，让哈尔在接吻的间隙漏出压抑的呻吟，随即他在心里再次爆了句粗口。  
直到哈尔快要被窒息，塞尼斯托才放开哈尔，塞尼斯托离开了哈尔的嘴，舌尖带出的银链还丝连在哈尔充血的唇上，然后打算继续下一步动作。  
哈尔喘息着推开塞尼斯托："嗯......停下来，疯子，这里不是该做这种事的地方。"教堂因为刚才的打斗而有些凌乱，又有些阳光透过打破的墙洞投射进来，像聚光灯似的打在两人的身上。  
塞尼斯托看着呼吸有些急促的哈尔，哈尔的棕色额发被汗水凝结，被他这样按倒在红地毯上，玫瑰花瓣散落在哈尔的四周，哈尔淡绿色的眼睛里带着某些说不清道不明的情愫，所以他并不打算就此点到为止。  
于是在哈尔的抱怨再次开始之前，塞尼斯托作为回敬也将哈尔的话用一个濡湿的热吻化解了，哈尔把自己的手指插入到塞尼斯托整齐的头发中。紫红色覆着黑色指甲的手一只有力地搂住哈尔的后背，另一只手如诱人食禁果的毒蛇贴合着哈尔硬朗的曲线一路往下，到达臀部，隔着布料挑逗地抚摸那里。  
哈尔被这样一刺激，随后立刻用力挣扎，然而这并没有什么作用，反而激发了塞尼斯托的征服欲，塞尼利托的嘴一路碎吻往下，在哈尔的颈脖上重重地咬了一口，哈尔一声惊呼然后报复性地扯了一下塞尼斯托的头发。不过，塞尼斯托并不介意，反而他心情大好——哈尔由于刚才塞尼斯托色情的挑逗而导致意志力开始涣散，塞尼斯托的手拂过哈尔的后背，然后是胸膛，哈尔的制服一点点随着手的轨迹消散，塞尼斯托用力往下一扯，绿色的制服立刻分崩离析，化为绿色的光点，随后塞尼斯托随手一挥，自己的制服也化作黄色的流光，和绿色的光点一同消失。  
哈尔的头有些晕眩，他无力地仰着头，倚靠在塞尼斯托的手臂上，胸口被塞尼斯托恶意地舔咬挤按，变得饱满鲜红，脖子上还有暗红色的吻痕，看起来非常性感撩人。  
塞尼斯托的手往下移动，用他比哈尔略粗壮的阴茎顶擦着哈尔的，然后用手覆盖住哈尔和他自己的阴茎，粗野地套弄。  
哈尔再也难以抑制自己，压抑的声线以及背后留下的火辣抓痕让塞尼斯托差点想把他就这样压在身下干死。  
但是，塞尼斯托总是能够很好地掌控住自己，他松开手，舌尖扫过哈尔的肚脐，然后他看到了哈尔颜色稍暗的挺立，它的前端已经摇晃着流出前液即将迸发，塞尼斯托露出恶魔般的邪笑，他用牙齿轻轻啃噬哈尔的精囊，接着舌头一路往上舔舐，最后用像热吻般的色情吮吸结束了对于哈尔的折磨，哈尔难以控制地抽搐了几下，射出白色的黏液沾满了双腿。  
塞尼斯托眯着眼睛舔了舔他的双指，然后顺着弧度贴进哈尔的股沟，哈尔还沉浸于快感的余韵里，他的下身还半昂着，塞尼斯托按压着哈尔后方的四周，然后慢慢推入，哈尔痛得有些皱眉，但还是咬了咬牙，配合地张开了双腿，嘴里却骂着："你怎么磨磨蹭蹭像个女人？"  
塞尼斯托没有说话，在确认双指做好足够的扩充后，用力往下一推，全部没入到哈尔的身体里，这时哈儿有些后悔催促塞尼斯托了，他的全身僵硬，脚趾因为疼痛卷曲，异物的侵入感和着之前的快感残留让他快要发狂。  
塞尼斯托不紧不慢地再添加了一根手指，满意地看着哈尔难耐地用侧脸磨蹭着地毯的模样，然后缓缓地退出，带出粘滑的肠液。  
突如其来地占有又毫无征兆地离去，让哈尔难以适从地感到空虚。  
可是这个老混蛋居然做到这里就停了，哈尔有些气急败坏地瞪着塞尼斯托。  
塞尼斯托俯身就这样看戏似的看着哈尔，哈尔喘息着问塞尼斯托为何不继续。  
塞尼斯托用手指贴住哈尔的嘴唇示意他闭嘴，然后云淡风轻地说道："乔丹，我说过，你应该学习基本礼仪，比如你提出要求时，一定要先说'请'，而且，还应当明确地告诉对方，你需要什么。那么，乔丹，你需要什么？"  
这下轮到哈尔沉默了，唯一一丝意志力让他选择了羞耻心。可是当他感受到肿胀的下身时，他选择了妥协。  
哈尔翻个身，将塞尼斯托推到在地上，跨坐在他的身上，然后用湿滑的后穴抵着塞尼斯托的前端，蹭了蹭，咬着牙一字一个顿地说："快.干.我！"  
塞尼斯托的手攀上了哈尔的双肩，把他往下一按，哈尔发出短促的呻吟，接着塞尼斯托大力地碰撞着哈尔的肠壁，发出类似于搅动蜂蜜的粘稠声音，哈尔顿时觉得双腿脱力，只能搂住塞尼斯托的脖子。  
塞尼斯托给了哈尔一个浅吻，起身将哈尔仰面放在地毯上，然后精壮的腰身往下一沉，彻底地插入到哈尔的体内，灼热又收紧的甬道让塞尼斯托气息紊乱，他开始加快抽插的速度，禁忌的行为发生在禁忌的地点，这让哈尔以为自己就要在欲海溺亡。  
忽然，哈尔发出一声极短的尖叫，这个细节被塞尼斯托看在眼里，他低吼一声加重了对那一点的冲击，哈尔第一次体验到前列腺受到刺激带来的快感，这种快感比以前体会到的更加炽烈，当这个快感与塞尼斯托套弄阴茎得来的快感合二为一时，他感觉他的灵魂快要被燃烧殆尽了。  
塞尼斯托最后重重地撞在那一点上，将温热的白液注入哈尔的小腹，哈尔搂住塞尼斯托的双手猛地垂下，白色的精液喷溅在两人的身上......  
  
——————————————————分割线——————————————————  
  
哈尔是在一张铺着简洁的白色床单的床上醒来的，他不清楚自己这会在哪里，身边什么也没有，哈尔有些失落地低头，原来只是个梦。  
这时，门被推开了，塞尼斯托赤裸着上半身裹着浴巾进来，身上的抓痕还非常清晰，他对哈尔说："欢迎回到现实，乔丹。"  
---  
  
   
  
**Author's Note:**

> 顺序梳理：
> 
> 首先，对于绿灯侠主线不清楚的童鞋请这边走http://www.lofter.com/postentry? ... nk=1d0a2d13_64b8a68  
> 感谢Ykro夜猫子太太的整理。
> 
> 其次，说说文章思路吧，故事大概是这样的，哈儿才摆脱了视差怪一年，被派去调查1024扇区的绿灯侠非自然死亡原因。  
> 1024扇区绿灯侠行侠仗义，阻止过红灯魔的屠杀，红灯魔作为报复杀了他本人，还殃及他的星球。  
> 哈儿撞个正着随后交战，为了保护1024扇区绿灯侠的星球而选择带离爆炸装置，谁知道爆炸装置是氢弹，而经过交战后电量不够的哈儿在濒死状态靠强大的求生意志数字化进入了戒指，在戒指内得以存活（这是绿灯侠戒指功能的设定之一，是原著设定）。其他人都以为他死了，但塞尼斯托不信，将戒指带回。  
> 然后塞尼斯托为了进入戒指而选择了视差化，就有了之后的故事。  
> 总的来说，两个人都是让人心疼让人爱的死傲娇。
> 
> 顺便推荐下以前的超蝠精品坑  
> http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3841304422


End file.
